(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for emotion communication between an emotion signal sensing device and an emotion service providing device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As society is moving toward personalization and aging, emotion-based services for emotion communication are required. Accordingly, studies on the recognition of emotions of a user and the provision of an emotion-based service desired by the user are actively being pursued.
Although studies on a standardized protocol for sending and receiving an emotion signal are being carried out to allow an emotion signal sensing device that senses a user's emotions and an emotion service providing device that provides the user with an emotion service to share information about the user's emotions, these studies have not yet been put into practice.
Hence, there is a need for a practical standard protocol for sending and receiving an emotion signal.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.